5
by Ice-Kisses0.2
Summary: While a hurricane is on it's way to Japan, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo must go see Akito, leaving Tohru behind at the house, not knowing that the hurricane will come before expected also not knowing that Haru is on his way to Shigure's house. TohruHaru.


5

**Chapter One:**

**Amaya**

_Hurricane Amaya will be hitting Tokyo straight on tomorrow afternoon. She is a category 5 and we suggest that all evacuate._

Kyo reached for the remote and shut the TV off. They didn't need to hear all that depressing stuff, especially Tohru. It was even worse that Shigure had no plans of leaving his "precious home". He couldn't believe that damn dog; a hurricane was coming their way and he wasn't even considering evacuating, worse than that was that it was a category-five. All he could say was that "he and the main house put lots of money into it and he wasn't about to leave it now". The nerve of him.

Tohru didn't even know of the hurricane yet. Kyo was a bit surprised that she hadn't yet come home, just learning the news, running in every room of the house and packing everything in bags. He was sure that the Yankee or that Psychic would have told her about it. Heck, he was pretty sure that the psychic knew about it five years before.

"Don't you think you should at least consider the sensible idea of evacuating?" asked Yuki as he and Shigure walked into the room where Kyo sat under the blankets by the table.

Shigure just smiled and flapped his hand repeatedly in a reassuring gesture, "Oh, Yuki, you worry too much!"

"No, Shigure, I don't, what if Tohru finds out, she'll be frantic!"

Shigure kept his smile, "we'll just tell her that we're staying, now I must go and write some of my story."

Yuki sighed in annoyance and sat down on the opposite side of Kyo, covering his lower-body in the blanket. He rested his arm on the table, propping his head up with his hand.

Kyo took his blue sweater off, leaving just his black T-shirt on, he, too, rested his arm on the wooden table and propped himself up.

"We need to tell Tohru." Yuki said.

Kyo silently agreed.

Just as if on Q, the door opened. "I'm home everybody," came Tohru Honda's sweet voice.

"Oh, Miss Honda, hello," Yuki said, standing, and turning in her direction, "work kept you unusually late."

Tohru smiled, "not really, I got off on time, it just took me thirty-minutes to buy these," she grabbed some grocery bags from behind her, having a little trouble picking them up.

"Oh, Tohru, I'm sorry, I would come to help you if I knew."

She smiled, "no need to apologize. I just thought I'd get some groceries for the hurricane, seeing as we're not evacuating."

Yuki's brow arched as he picked up a couple bags, "You –you knew?"

Her face turned questionable, "why, yes, Shigure told me yesterday."

Yuki smiled. 'That dog,' he thought. Shigure hadn't told him just to get on his nerves.

"Well, good," Kyo said, standing up, "now _we_ don't have to tell you."

Tohru would have asked him what was wrong but she knew by now Kyo didn't mean what he said sometimes and that sometimes he just didn't know how to express niceness so it came out as meanness. Besides, his remark wasn't that mean.

She smiled and began to walk into the kitchen with Yuki following with the bags.

"I wonder how the hurricane will be?" Tohru said as her and Yuki walked into the kitchen. They both set the bags they carried in the middle of the floor. "I mean I wonder if we'll get flooded out or blown out."

Yuki smiled sweetly, "I doubt either one, I think that this hurricane is not all cracked up to be, and if it is, then it'll get down to a category three or two by the time it hits us for sure." To be honest, he truthfully doubted what he just said.

Tohru smiled, "probably!"

"Yuki, Kyo I need both of your attention!"

Yuki and Tohru turned around to see Shigure standing there.

Kyo walked into the room.

"Tomorrow, before the hurricane, we have to go visit Akito."

Yuki and Kyo both shook their heads.

"I won't go near that idiot," Yuki said.

"I'm not even allowed in there," Kyo added.

Shigure sighed, "Yuki, you have to, strict family business. And Kyo, he is making an acceptation... just as long as you stay outside in the gardens."

"No," they said together.

Shigure shook his head and sighed again, "If it was allowed, I'd let both of you stay home with Tohru here, but you absolutely can't."

Tohru waved her arms in the air, "Don't let me be a burden, I shouldn't even be in here listening to your private stuff, I'll go!"

"No, no, Tohru, it's okay," Shigure said, smiling, "I don't care if you hear this, it's just that the two children here have to go."

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!"

Yuki sighed, "Okay, I'll go."

Shigure smiled, "Okay!" Then he looked at Kyo.

Kyo burned with anger, he really didn't want to leave Tohru home alone with a hurricane on the way, but hell would have to freeze over before he let that rat seem like the better person.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go."

Shigure smiled bigger, "Good, then it's settled."


End file.
